better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna is a recurring character and formerly the main antagonist in the Pilot Season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. She is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and co-ruler of Equestria. She was born in the Oni decent, unlike her sister, who is under a Dragon decent. She is responsible for raising and lowering the moon each night, and has the ability to travel into other ponies' dreams. 1000 years prior to the series setting, Luna became jealous of Celestia when the ponies shunned her nights but enjoyed the day. She eventually transformed into the evil wicked mare of darkness and Destruction, known as Nightmare Moon as a result of this jealousy, and was imprisoned in the moon. 1000 years later, Nightmare Moon would reappear, but would be reverted to her original form as Princess Luna thanks to Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony. A repentant Luna then resumed her royal duties. Princess Luna helped the Mane 6, along with her sister during the Nindroid Confilct. After Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn Princess, a crown got stolen by the mysterious pony, so the Mane 6 gather to stop her when they and Spike suck into the comic book. After the demise of Zane, Luna gathers to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration with her Sister. However, both were trapped by the Plunderseed plants that Discord has planted. When the Mane Six gave up the Elements at the Tree of Harmony, they were freed from the deadly vines. During the Second Serpentine War, Tirek stoke all the magic from the ponies in Equestria, so she, her sister and Princess Cadance uses the magic and transfer to Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek finds out that the Princesses doesn’t have any power, he sent them to Tartarus, until they were free by the Mane Six after Tirek’s defeat. After which, Princess Luna warns Starlight Glimmer about Queen Chrysalis, who captures the princesses and the Mane Six. After defeating Queen Chrysalis and the changelings reformed, Princess Luna pride of Starlight Glimmer herself. Princess Luna continues to have duties with Princess Celestia until the Sons of the Overlord came to invade Equestria and Ninjago. After learning that Princess Luna is an Oni decent, due to the Moon representing the Oni and the Sun representing the Dragon, Luna was worried that the Overlord will be resurrected. When the Overlord creates the most powerful Colossus to destroy his enemies and rule both Ninjago and Equestria, the Princesses, the Mane 6, and Starlight tried to stop him, along with the Ninja. However, they failed when the four Original Ninja, Wu and the Alicorn Princesses, including her were stranded at the Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Bounty was destroyed. In which, she, Cadance, and Twilight got caught by the Dragon Hunters. After Celestia and the four original Ninja set to rescue them, they encounter Faith, who is Heavy Metal. She said that the Dragon Armor was located at Firstbourne's nest and the team went off to find the Armor, but it was ambush by Iron Baron. When Wu finally got the Dragon Armor and unite the First Realm, the Dragon Hunters learned about Friendship and asked them to go back to Ninjago and Equestria once more. But, Faith also tells that upon reaching Equestria, Cozy Glow takes over the School of Friendship and magic starts to drain over both Equestria and Ninjago, with the exception of Destruction and Darkness. As the Ninja, Wu and the Princesses aware that Equestria is in great danger, they went back home and stop Cozy Glow while Princess Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Six and escapes from Tartarus and helped them defeat the Overlord, who loses his power after the Alicorns and Lloyd fight without fighting, resulting in the destruction of the Colossus. After the Overlord and Cozy Glow’s defeat, Princess Luna decided to retire from ruling, along with her sister, and Twilight Sparkle takes over to rule Equestria. But things turn out when Sombra invaded Equestria. After he got defeated by the Mane Six, Princess Luna and her sister will not retire and resuming their duties from now on. History Early Life Princess Luna is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says, "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land," and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues by stating: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger Alicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness "transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon." The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and "banished her permanently in the moon," taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. Pilot The Elements of Harmony Following the prologue, Twilight Sparkle reads of a prophecy about the Mare in the Moon that states that "on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal." Indeed, this prophecy comes to pass, and Nightmare Moon appears before the ponies of Ponyville during the Summer Sun Celebration. Queen of Shadows and Friendship is Magic At the end of the episode, Twilight and her new friends confront Nightmare Moon and transform her back into Princess Luna with the Elements of Harmony, and she remorsefully accepts Princess Celestia's offer to rule by her side again. Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas Season 2: The Friendship Continues Season 3: Rebooted Season 4: The Princess of Friendship Season 5: Marks of Possession Season 6: The Changeling Effect Season 7: The Pillars of Time Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria How to Build a Dragon Yakity-Sax The Glided Path Two Lies, One Truth What Lies Beneath The Weakest Link Saving Faith School Raze: Lessons of Friendship School Raze: Green Destiny Season 10: March of the Oni Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip Appearance